blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie
Robbie is a member of the Tom-Tom Gang, making his first and only appearance in Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space. Role Robbie acts as a minor helper for the player during Tom-Tom Gang Rounds 1 and 2 via communicator. At the beginning of Tom-Tom Gang Round 1, he explains that he is overwhelmed by tight security in the north block and requests a map to proceed further before warning the player of the alarm lasers at the beginning of Mission 1. Later on, upon the player retrieving the map and proceeding on to Central Block in Mission 2, Robbie appears again and thanks the player for finding the map, and as a return favor, he tells the player to take out the lights lighting the area for the security cameras to capture criminal activity. In Mission 5, Robbie explains how to switch between weapons should the player pick one up. He later appears once more in Mission 4 in Round 2, warning the player that Team Blinx is going to fight using Time Controls, and gives tips on how to overcome them. A full-body render of him is present in Art Gallery 01. He makes his seventh, final, and only "in-the-flesh" appearance in the game's pre-credits cutscene. Appearance Robbie is a male anthropomorphic pig with tan skin and blonde facial hair and sideburns. He dons a green camouflage print hat, and wears blue sunglasses. His shirt is army green, and his pants are also in a green camouflage print. He wears tan gloves and boots. Similarly to many other Tom-Toms, he wears a tattoo on his left arm. Personality Due to his helpful and friendly attitude towards the player, it is likely that Robbie harbors a delightful disposition towards his fellow Tom-Tom colleagues. Quotes Round 1 *"This is Robbie in the north block. The security is way too tight-- we need a map to proceed!" *"Hey, (player name). Those laser are alarm triggers. Don't touch them!" *"Hey, (player name)! It's me, Robbie. Thanks for finding that map. You saved me. Here's a tip in return. See those security cameras? Shoot out the blue lights, and you'll stay out of sight." *"Hey, (player name). You'll need some serious weaponry to defeat those cats. Once you've picked up a weapon, press up or down on the D-pad to switch weapons. Good luck! I'll be rooting for you!" Round 2 *"Hey, (player name). Those cats are going to come at you with Time Controls. Use your stealth to sneak up on them or trap them with Space Controls. If you don't have confidence in the weapons you've got, try to find a Sniper Rifle or a Bazooka. Be careful!" Trivia *Robbie explains that the security 'cameras''' will spot the player unless they take out the lights lighting up the area. However, there is only one camera present. Gallery Character Render 6.png|Robbie in Art Gallery 01. Robbie_Portrait.png|Robbie in-game. Celebration.png|Robbie celebrating amongst Time Sweepers and other Tom-Toms in the game's pre-credits cutscene. Category:Characters Category:Tom Tom Gang